


Saturdays With Us (Sylvix Week 2019)

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Week 2019! [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: A chilly, relaxed Saturday sent with their surrogate and her wife, the kids, and each other <3





	Saturdays With Us (Sylvix Week 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble about domestic Sylvix hanging out with their surrogate/best friend and her wife <3 and of course their kids!!!!!! very self indulgent. i want to write more lol

"Daddy."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
A huff and a sigh.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Yes, sweet girl?"  
  
She had shifted from one of her fathers to the other, small hands shaking both of them in tandem.  
  
Felix sat up and bed and held his arms out wide for his daughter to give him a hug. She smiled widely and curled up on his lap, her favorite stuffed kitty in her arms and her thumb in her mouth. Her bright red hair was in absolute knots, how she managed to toss and turn like she's possessed every night, he'll never know.  
  
"How did you sleep, baby?" Felix kissed her forehead and started to attempt to de-tangle her hair.  
  
"I had a dream that we went on vacation to the moon. Daddy got us in trouble because he stole a moon puppy." She looked over at Sylvain, the only part of him that can be seen being his identical red hair and one eye from below the sheets.  
  
"Dang... I kinda want a moon puppy now, babe," he smiled at Felix, pulling both of them closer to snuggle.  
  
"He's enough of a puppy for us, don't you think?" Felix asked their daughter seriously, raising his eyebrow.  
  
Their little girl shrieked with a laugh, nodding and setting her toy down to hug them both. Felix gave both her and Sylvain a kiss before standing.  
  
"I'm going to get Alexander," he said, exiting the master bedroom and walking down the hall. He heared their son cooing and bubbling in his crib from outside the door, reminding Felix to never take his calm demeanor for granted.  
  
"Good morning, sweet boy." He scooped the small one year old up into his arms, planting kiss after kiss on his chubby cheeks. His son was all smiles, pulling at his bangs and his mouth with no abandon. His soft navy hair that matched his own stuck up in every possible direction.  
  
"Alexander is so happy this morning!" Sylvain came in behind him, Aurora on his hip.  
  
"He's happy every morning. So much happier than our grumpy girl was," Felix teased, chuckling when the five year old gaped in disbelief at him.  
  
"Auntie Mercy tells me I've been sweet as pie. Forever." She pouted.  
  
"That's because you never BIT her! You bite us all the time!" Sylvain reminded her, playfully poking her teeth, which she then used to bite him. "How she ended so much like you is a mystery, babe," he lamented to Felix, smoothing her pretty red hair, which matched the texture of Mercedes, who was her biological mother.  
  
Felix took a moment to process what his husband said, whipping to the side and gasping as he changed Alexander's diaper.  
  
"Sylvain Jose..." he warned, blushing lightly at the grin on the other's face.  
  
"Yikes!" Sylvain cackled and took off with their daughter, who cheered happily as he swept her away. Felix giggled at the joke, making a mental note to get him back for making it in front of their kids.  
  
It was Saturday, and Felix was ecstatic to be home. He had been away on site at work for most of the week, sometimes unable to come home until even after Sylvain's bedtime. And as a proud stay-at-home dad, he rarely went to bed before midnight. Felix had half a mind to go ahead and call out of work for Monday. Surely his associate could handle leading the training and rehearsals.  
  
With Alexander bundled up comfortably in his little lion onesie, Felix placed him on his hip and returned to their bedroom. He typed up an email to his boss about needing to take Monday-- Alexander giggled and bopped him with a wet finger straight from his mouth-- and Tuesday off. Without an ounce of regret he set his phone back down on his nightstand and brought his son down to the kitchen to join Sylvain and Aurora for breakfast.  
  
**  
  
"Knock knock!"  
  
"That's super caucasian of you 'Nette!" Sylvain called from the kitchen, showing off for Alexander and Aurora by flipping their pancakes skillfully in the pan. "Especially when you have a key!"  
  
Annette entered the kitchen, arms laden with makeup bags and a small suitcase. Mercedes followed closely behind, rushing over to both of the babies and kissing them. She fluffed Alexander's hair into mini spikes and giggled when he immediately frowned.  
  
"Morning guys! Sorry we're late. I totally did not sleep in."  
  
"She has not been awake for more than thirty minutes..." Mercedes mumbled to Felix, handing him his favorite coffee from their local shop with a smile.  
  
"Bless you, you amazing woman." He spooned some of Alexander's favorite mush into his mouth, dying a little inside when the boy took the utensil and threw it with a laugh.  
  
"I see Sylvain is rubbing off on him," Mercy laughed.  
  
"I am nothing if not a perfect example of table manners and etiquette. This reply came from him as he licked pancake batter off the spoon.  
  
**  
  
Annette and Mercedes joyfully put makeup on Aurora while the little redhead bounced in excitement. The neighborhood play was today, and they'll be damned if she isn't the prettiest tree in the whole production. Mercy fluffed her similar silky hair into a braided crown while Auntie Annette painted her eyelids in fun green shadow.  
  
Felix and Sylvain were bundled up under a large blanket on the couch, musing to themselves how bland she would have looked if they had been in charge of getting her ready. Alexander, seated in the lap of Mercedes, was growing frustrated at being unable to hug more than five of his toys.  
  
"They're such good kids, Fe," Sylvain said quietly, laying his head down on his husband's chest with a content sigh.  
  
"They wouldn't be if if weren't for you, my love."  
  
"Us. I didn't make the bitey one."  
  
"You.... absolutely did. Our sweet one is mine."  
  
Sylvain laughed and kissed his husband softly, squeezing him tight.  
  
"I love you, Felix Fraldarius."  
  
"I love you, Sylvain Fraldarius."

**Author's Note:**

> @setethstiddies is my twitter, hope you enjoyed! <3 check out my giveaway if you're interested~ i already want to write more of this but i just wanted to post something TAT


End file.
